


The waiting seems eternity

by valesweetdreams



Series: Smile Weekend 2020 [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dialogue Heavy, Love Confessions, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Smile (Band) Era, Smile Weekend, i will never learn how to tag, immortal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valesweetdreams/pseuds/valesweetdreams
Summary: Brian did what both Tim and Roger never expected: he ran away.Ok, maybe Tim expected it, but not so soon.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, Roger Taylor & Tim Staffell
Series: Smile Weekend 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662667
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Smile Weekend





	The waiting seems eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of Immortal AU for Smile Weekend. Enjoy!

Brian did what both Tim and Roger never expected: he ran away.

Ok, maybe Tim expected it, but not so soon. It’s been a year that they are playing together, you can say that they’ve been quite successful, with many gigs in small pubs, they even recorded an album, but with their classes and finals they couldn’t properly promote it.

They agreed that they would use their vacations to write and record more music, to have more content. But Brian simply was no way to be found. Roger was the first to realize it. They had a fight the day before, a stupid thing about rhythm, that escalated to a big fight between Roger and Brian. Tim is already used to it, they do it every time they have to decide something, he thinks it is a soulmate thing, you fight over nothing.

But it also what worries him the most. And he is not surprised that Roger went to Brian’s flat to look for him and found out before him that Brian disappeared, because he knows Brian can’t live without him, and apparently Roger is the same, but what he can’t put his finger on is that life gave them another opportunity and if Roger loves Brian too (he knows he does, he is not stupid), is why they are not together yet, why they didn’t confess their love.

He already had to deal a lot with a desperate Brian, so why not deal with a desperate Roger? This time, however, he has no idea what to say or what to do. Brian didn’t talk to him, he doesn’t what is going on.

“The last thing I said to him was ‘fuck off, Brian, you don’t own me, you don’t have the right to say what I do’, it can’t be the last thing I say to him.”

Roger was almost crying, but it is not the end of the world, is it? It is not like Brian is dead… “He did not died, Rog, we can still find him”

“Ok, you know him longer, isn’t he at his parent’s?

The thought seemed to make the drummer a little better, it is an option, of course, but not to Brian, and how will Tim break the news to him? He can’t tell Brian’s secret, it is not his position, he can’t say ‘ok, Roger, Brian can’t died, he has 200 years so he has no parents no longer, and you are the reincarnation of the love of his life, so you are the only one that can bring him back’. He wanted to, but he can’t.

“If I had to guess, he went to his hometown, it’s been years since he went there, so…”

He hadn’t yet finished and Roger was already grabbing his hand, but he stopped, he can’t go, he already did enough.

“What?” Roger asked.

“You go. And do the right thing, Rog, I know you love him, and trust me, he loves you too. Just, bring him back.”

“Ok, but I don’t know where his hometown is, I thought he was born here in London.”

“Right, it is near Borehamwood, I think. And, Rog, I think you should look for him in the cemetery first.”

Roger nodded, hugged him and left. Tim just hopes he did the right thing.

  
  


Roger drove for about half an hour, but it seemed eternity. He was agitated, nervous, worried. He wished Tim was here with him, but the bassist said that he should do the right thing, that Brian loves him too… he meant it? Did Brian say something to him? And why Brian ran away? If he misses his town he should tell them, they would understand if needs a time alone. 

Thinking about it, Brian never talked about his parents, did they die? Is it why Tim told him he should go to the cemetery? Many things seem off now. Brian is always asking him things, he is the only one that always shares things about his past, Brian never talked about such personal stuff.

He is scared, if Brian doesn’t want them, him, he shouldn’t try to catch him, but he is a selfish bitch, he doesn’t want to live without Brian, even if he is only his friend. He won’t leave it like this, not without a good explanation. 

Yes, he fell in love with Brian the moment he entered that room at Imperial College and saw a tall man playing his guitar, he was so absorbed in it that didn’t realize Roger was there. The drummer was enchanted, it was really love at first sight. And when they went out to drink a beer, and then when they developed a friendship, it was special. He feels like he knows Brian for hundred years.

He parked the car at the cemetery, the place bringing a sadness to him, he never liked those things, dead is a thing he doesn’t like to think about. The place was empty, he walked and walked and no sign of Brian. He reached the end, where there was another gate, he entered, hoping the luck was by his side. He looked to both of his sides and to the right he saw a man sitting beside a grave.

Roger approached and when he saw that the man is Brian, he released his breath. He stayed behind him, thinking that the guitarist didn’t sense his presence. He came a little closer with the intention to hug him from behind, but he gasped when he saw the name on the grave. 

_ Roger Taylor _ _  
_ _ 1830-1890 _

“The only difference is the middle name”

Roger had no idea what to think. He was expecting to see Brian’s parent’s name there, not  _ his _ . And the dates, the years, it is not… normal.

“What?” He asks.

Brian answered, without turning around. “He was blond, short, had a short hair, he was fierce, he always standed by himself, he was very passionate for everything that he did and he loved Queen Victoria.” He gives a sad laugh. “And he was the love of my life. He made me feel special, needed, loved. The time I spend with him were the best 40 years of my life.”

“I don’t understand.” And he really doesn’t, nothing makes sense.

“It’s ok, Rog, you don’t have to.” Brian stands up and, without looking at him, starts walking.

“Wait, don’t leave, Bri.” He won’t let Brian leave, not until he makes everything clear, he can’t say those things about a man that sounds like him, that has the same name as him, and just leave. Roger demands an explanation.

“I have to leave, Rog, it is the best thing to do, for all of us.”

“Why? Because you know I love you and you love somebody else? What about Tim?” Roger says it with a broken voice, because his heart is broken. He even forgot about the weird dates, he is too hurt to think about it.

“No. Because you are the same person. And I can’t lose you again.”

“You won’t.” He says in a hurry, he will do anything to make Brian stay.

“I will. Because you will die and I will stay here and I will live through hell all over again.”

Roger thinks for some seconds. “If you are a vampire you can turn me, we will stay together forever”

It makes Brian laugh a little, a Roger gives him a small smile. The guitarist grabs his hands and guides him outside, when he sees, they are sat in a coffee shop, a much lighter environment. There’s nobody there, expect an old lady, that looks like she is sleeping.

“I’m not a vampire, actually, I don’t know what I am. I don’t have an explanation, Rog, I just know that I can’t die, and that’s why I can’t stay with you.”

This time is Roger who grabs Brian’s hands, that are on the table. “I love you, Brian, and I will always. You are the first person that makes me feel like this and I’m sure it will last forever. And if what you are trying to tell me is that I am this man you loved, then I know I will love you forever. Please, Bri, don’t leave.”

“It is not that easy, Rog, you don’t understand.”

“Then explain to me.”

“I don’t know”

“Please, just give me a chance to show you this is real”

“I know it is real, and this is why I’m scared.”

And here it is, finally Brian said what Roger was trying to take from him. He is scared, and all Roger wants to do is make sure he is protected, he won’t let anything happen.

“And I’ll be here, Brimi, I will be here with you, don’t be scared, as long as we are together you don’t have to be scared, and we will always find a way to be together, won’t we?”

“You already said it once”

“I promise, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, you did”

And then Roger leans on the table to kiss him. Brian. The man he was born to found, the man that destiny will always put in his life. He is finally complete. 


End file.
